


the fight

by AgnusNutter22



Series: aziraphale and crowley human AU [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Feels, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Body Image, Emotional, Good Omens Bingo 2021, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Insecure Aziraphale (Good Omens), Nonbinary Aziraphale (Good Omens), Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnusNutter22/pseuds/AgnusNutter22
Summary: this is a prequel to my fic "photoshoot", if you haven't read that yet, I suggest you do. otherwise this fight won't make sense.thanks as always to my wonderful friends in the fandom, you are all wonderful!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: aziraphale and crowley human AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	the fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChristocentricQueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristocentricQueer/gifts).



They stare at their rotund reflection in the long mirror leaning against the side of the grey wall. They feel their arms and stomach. they sigh. they drown in their tears wishing they would disappear. they go to the bed, hunched with his head on his hands. Their partner walks into their bedroom and sit next to them.

“We need to get rid of this blasted mirror crowley, I can’t bare the sight of it. I don’t know what you ever saw in me, I’m surprised you’ve not left me yet! I would. Look at me! A blubbery buffon!” he sniffled. “Why would I leave you of all people, you’re beautiful. I know you’re struggling but I don’t want you getting any worse.” Azirapahle slowly takes his head out of their hands and to reveal their bloodshot blue eyes. They shove off crowley’s hand off their shoulder and get up from the bed and walk to the doorframe. 

“Worse?! Ohh you think this is me having it easy do you?! You get to walk around with the wind in your hair without a care in the world because you’re crowley, world famous photographer extraordinaire! Who the fuck am i?! I’m nothing more than what I see. You don’t know what happens once I’m alone in this home without you. I weigh myself on the scales in the bathroom everyday, for some reason thinking that fate would change the number and make it smaller. That number has been the beast of me for months gnawing in my ear. There’s moments when it stops and is replaced with a deafening silence. The silence is dangerous, it leaves my mind open to so many negative thoughts that replay.

I don’t feel comfortable not only with my body but who I am. I feel like a jigsaw puzzle where nothing is fitting. And stop spilling those horrible lies to me! Beautiful is the basic baseline compliment that’s given like a bandage expecting it’ll suddenly make me feel better. Some people like your clients fall for it but I don’t, not me crowley. I’m the one you see the most but somehow I feel like a ghost in your shadow. I can tell when you’re lying to me, your eyes twitch not twinkle like they do when you tell the truth. I don’t ever lie to you about how you look but you don’t need showering in confidence, Your confidence is as big as bloody neptune!”

Aziraphale with a huff they sulk their way to the wardrobe, gets a suitcase and puts it on the floor. They unzip the suitcase speedley, they begin taking clothes from hangers and folding them neatly into the bag. Crowley stares at this sight with a building anger and sadness running through their veins. They go up to their partner and put their hand on their shoulder once more “ baby, are you leaving me? Why would you leave me, I thought you could rely upon me. I thought you’d never keep things like this from me, quite frankly I’m angry that you’d think I’d lie to you!”

“ don’t you dare touch me or go anywhere near me! And don’t call me baby, that’s what I feel like a baby! That is just a burden to look after and be around. No fucking shit, great observation work! Top of the class! (sarcastic applause then resumes packing) you don’t deserve this, you deserve someone better and happier than me. I’m doing this for your own sake, because I love you. I thought I could rely upon you too but I can’t, you see me but you can’t see what i’m going through. My depression is like a ghost to you, I can’t pretend like I’m fine. Is that what you want?! A false me because I don’t want to do that, not to you..even if you like it, I’ll still feel smashed up inside. Crowley I’m done feeling like this.”

To be continued...


End file.
